Shooting Star Chances
by Lydia-sun-to-moon-days
Summary: Nagareboshi is kicked out of an advanced school and comes home to find her cousin Ichigo. Ichigo makes a deal with her Aunt after Nagareboshi finishes one year of public middle school and Nagareboshi can be at the top of the grade she can go to St,Marie. Will Nagareboshi take the chance she has to the fullest, or will she fall to the bottom. Rated T Just in case. R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Ly:Hello again. This is a story about Ichigo's younger cousin going to **

**Nagare:Hello I look forward to this journey.**

* * *

"Nagareboshi-san!" The teacher was knocking on my dorm room. Hello my name is Arita Nagareboshi my parents sent me to Mita Elementary School in Tokyo. I've spent almost 6 years here and was about to move onto their Junior high school.

"Yes Urayama-sensei!" I answered quickly as the clouds covered the sun making my dorm darker.

The teacher opened my dorm door. He stood tall as always, but seemed that his shoulders were a bit saggy. "Nagareboshi-san after looking over your grades over the years. You may not continue to Junior high, your grades were one percent packing your bags."

My homework dropped out of my hands. Tears collected in my eyes, but I kept them in. "Yes Urayama-sensei." My world seemed to be closing in on me. The soft white and pink walls meeting my face. The soft carpet raising up to meet me. I finished the page of advanced math I had and took my pink suitcase taking all of my clothes. "What are my parents going to say?" I asked myself as I headed to the office to get my cellphone. I brought my suitcase with me and headed to the gate of the school.

My parents took me home the short car ride felt like I was sitting though a long movie.

"So...How come you didn't make it?" My mom asked the question the made me look down at the floor of the car.

"My grades were one percent off the requirement." I answered as my dad pulled the car into park. I took off my seat-belt and opened the car door.

"Sweetie...your cousin Ichigo-chan is here." My mom told me as she took my suitcase from the trunk.

"Ichigo-senpai?" I looked at the house door and took a deep breath. Ichigo-senpai was 4 years older then me and was in her 2nd year of high school. "Mom I don't feel like seeing her." I looked down frowning. Last time she was here we had expired milk and she used it in her cakes I got food poisoning for a week.

" Nagare I want you to be nice to your cousin she even brought her boyfriend over." My mom sounded so worried I couldn't help, but to agree.

"Fine, but if the boyfriend uses any thing of mine we'll be having problems getting along." I said and walked up the stone steps to the door. I opened the door and entered my familiar home. The mostly smooth modern walls and floors. I smelled vanilla ice cream,whipped cream,strawberry sauce,white chocolate shavings. "Ichigo-senpai are you making Spaghettieis!" I yelped and rushed to the kitchen. There was my cousin next to a blonde boy and there was the glass ice-cream holder I've used since I was 5.

"Hi NaNa-chin." Ichigo as always had her high pitched voice and some what cute smile.

"Hi Ichigo-senpai." I looked at the guy. "Hey mister your short." I pointed at him and he stiffened up.

"I...chi...go." He looked right at Ichigo.

"Sorry Kashino-kun she always has to point something different about someone." Ichigo came to give me a hug.

The guy who was named Kashino was looking at the height difference between me and Ichigo. "H...How is your little cousin taller than you?" He stammered and looked shocked midway tempering chocolate.

"I can answered you. My dad is pure Japanese and my mom is pure German. I look more like my dad in coloring, but my physical features are like my mom. The blue hair is natural. My great-aunt had hair like mine." I pushed away from Ichigo. I wasn't that taller then her only by 20 cms.

"Pish." He breathed out looking back at the chocolate.

"Kashino-kun this is my younger cousin Nagareboshi-chan." Ichigo-senpai introduced. "And yes Nana-chin were making Spaghettieis" Ichigo-senpai smiled.

"Did you check the expiration date?" I asked and looked at the ingredients.

"Y...yes!" Ichigo-senpai looked over all the ingredients again.

"Why did you ask?" Kashino asked looking at me.

"Don't tell him!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"I can't. My mom wanted me to be nice to you." I said as I picked up an apron.

"You're going to help?" Kashino asked as he kept working.

"Yes. I need to make sure my cousin was doing things right!" I snapped and my hair flew up and back down.

"Th...That was one time Nana-chin!" Ichigo yelled at me and started processing the ice cream.

"I know." I smiled for the first time that day. I noticed that haven't made the sauce yet. "Ichigo-senpai I'll make the sauce." I smiled and started to puree some fresh strawberries. Once that was done I added Agave Nectar to sweeten it just so. Then sat it in the refrigerator to chill. It took me about 20 minutes.

After 30 minutes the Spaghetti was ready. The ice cream went nicely with everything, but the chocolate was too rich. "Umm...Kashino-senpai the chocolate is very rich." I told him and he was about to say thank you, but I interrupted him. "With all of the light other tastes it overpowers them." I said and finished my serving.

"Hey! How come every time someone does something nice you have to point out a flaw!" His voice sliced my heart. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Because everything has to be a certain level, or I shouldn't even have the name I was given!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean? You have the prefect family." He looked puzzled.

"My family may just look simple and prefect, but my family has expectations. If I don't meet them I'll have shame to my family." I yelled back. My mother walked in at that moment.

" Nagareboshi what do you think your doing. The school called and said that you were behind on 10 classes." My mother looked sad and made sure that the others could hear her.

"Mom...It was by 1% and I made the top of school." I said and Ichigo stood in front of me.

"Auntie, if Nagareboshi-chin can make the top of her grade in public school. I want you to send her to Academy!" Ichigo-senpai had order and tone in her voice that made my mother agree.

"Thank you Ichigo-senpai." I hugged my cousin and tears fell down my cheeks.

* * *

**Ly:(crying head off) I feel so sorry for you**

**Nagare: It's your own fault!**

**Ly:I do not own Yumerio**

**Nagare: Review if you can bad, or good works.**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:  
"Auntie, if Nagareboshi-chin can make the top of her grade in public school. I want you to send her to Academy!" Ichigo-senpai had order and tone in her voice that made my mother agree.  
"Thank you Ichigo-senpai." I hugged my cousin and tears fell down my cheeks.  
End of Recap  
I walked around Daikyu Junior High School. Our final test scores were coming out today and I was nervous if I didn't make the top of the school I would be upset with myself. I made my way to the cafeteria. I had a lot of friends here. I joined the cooking club and made lots of friends. I even convinced my parents to pay for my BFF Kawaguchi Miku - chan's scholarship to Academy.  
Miku-chan walked up to me and smiled. "Nana-chin are you going to lunch with us." Miku-chan asked as I headed her direction.  
"Ofcoures,or why would I be here." I mumbled annoyed.  
"S...Sorry Nana-chin about being like that." Miku-chan looked like I kicked her in the stomach.  
"You're forgiven. I'm just stressed about the test scores. If I don't do good we can't go to Academy together." I said sadly as we hooked arms and walked into the cafeteria.  
Miku-chan and I got into the lunch line and stared at the food be given. Subgum rice with red beans and fried tofu. It's not that the food here was bad I just don't like stuff like this.  
"You know if we ever do change schools like I hope. They better have good food or I'll be sad." Miku-chan sulked as we started eating the food.  
I just shrugged. Most of the time we would be getting sushi and stuff. Sadly the school had some budget cuts. "If only they would let us bring lunch." I cried.  
Miku-chan patted me on the back. "At least it's not cold." She smiled and downed the lemon soda she had.  
"Miku-chan,how can you drink that stuff?" I cringed remembering the taste of sour lemon soda.  
Half-hour later...  
The school chairman walked across the stage to announce the test results. I was on the edge,my stomach flipping and my head felling light. Miku-chan patted my shoulder from behind.  
"Okay...Daikyu Junior High School today I'm going to announce the top three students for each grade and the top of the school in grades." Mr Oshiro smiled and pulled out a paper and started reading off the names of students.  
"Grade 1:Amano Nagreboshi,Fujimoto Cho,and Fukui Shiro. Grade 2:Koboyashi Takashi,Wakahisa Kouta,and Takahashi Miyu. Grade 3:Nakahara Kyo,Maki Mitsuko,and Yamada Youta. Now the amazing child that is at the top of is Grade 1 Amano Nagreboshi." read and then waited for the gasped and other sounds to die down. " would you please come up here?" He asked as I made my way though the crowds.  
Once I got up there the chairman said some words and then asked me some questions on how I'm so smart. "I...I never really told anyone,but when I was in elementary school I didn't do public it was a private school for those who are powerful intellect. I was at the top of that school." I said as a red blush made the way to my cheeks.  
The chairman patted me on the back and handed me my reward and then dismissed school.  
After school...  
My mother picked me up in a hug. "Oh my little princess you did it!" My mother hugged me and then took my framed reward smiling. "You ready to go to ?" My mother asked once I got into the car.  
"Yes Mama!" I said happily and the car started taking us home.  
My mother went on talking about how proud she was that I did good.  
After the car ride...  
I smiled and looked over my things. I had pictures and clothes. My bed felt so soft under my sore back.  
"Nana! Dinner!" My mother called up as I heard my sister's feet scamper across the floors. I headed downstairs my mother was cooking curry rice and was setting the table with fukujinzuke.  
"Okay,whats the special occasion?" I asked, my mother never had rice with dinner unless company was coming.  
"Ichigo and her friends are coming to dinner." Mom explained happily.  
"Mom! How am I going to deal with that." I complained and smelled the rice."I guess if we have to eat this good rice I might be able to enjoy the long dinner hour." I said and sniffed the curry.  
Time Skip...  
I was reading the book. Anata ga kamidesu ka? Sore wa, magaretto watashidesu.(Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret). I was like halfway though and then the doorbell rings. I put my bookmark in and look though the peep-hole to see who it is. I see Ichigo-senpai,Kashino-senpai, and two other guys. I opened the door and was greeted with the most bizar ways.  
"Hello. Millay." I was presented with a red candy rose.  
I licked the roses tasting it. "The gesture and taste are nice." I smiled. The guy looked a little sad at my response."Ichigo-senpai? What did I say?" I asked. The guy looked shocked than his face went red.  
"I thought you were older than Ichigo-chan." The guy with green hair said embarrassed.  
"I'm taller,not older." I said letting them in.  
"Nana,these must be Ichigo-chan fiends." My mother gushed and reached up to pat them on the heads.  
" Oba,I don't think they like that!" Ichigo-senpai cheeks brushed with pink.  
"Let's sit down to dinner!" I said and rushed to the dining room.  
During dinner...  
I sitting by my mom and my dad was sitting gruffly at the head of the table. I could almost feel the hate glares coming from my dad.  
"Are you enjoying Academy so far?" I asked when there was quite.  
Ichigo-senpai raised her head smiling." Academy is fun and the friends big and um...small are great." Ichigo-senpai went back to her meal.  
"Honey,would you like to help me with some...cooking." My mom grab my dad by the arm and left the table.  
Ichigo-senpai relaxed and smiled. "Okay,so I think that we need to talk. One of the reasons we are here is to see your cooking ability." Ichigo-senpai smiled at the others.  
"Course she won't be thinking about which group your going to be in,that's for us to friend out." Kashino-senpai said flipping his hair out of his eyes.  
Time Skip...  
I started making a German dish happily. I was making Strawberry Buckwheat Cake.I whisked together flours, baking powder, baking soda, and half of a bag of cacao nibs.I creamed butter and sugar together in a large bowl ,than added in an egg and vanilla extract and mixed until thoroughly combined. Added in the flour, alternating with the buttermilk in three additions. Mixed until combined, making sure to get down to the bottom of the bowl. Spread the batter evenly into the prepared pan, topped with the sliced strawberries and sprinkle with the remaining cacao nibs. Cooked it and finished.  
They took bites than all started writing things. Than Kashino-senpai started to talk.  
"Welcome to and you're in the..."


End file.
